


Sweet, Sweet Revenge

by Mickey_99



Series: Haikyuu Soulmates AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Protective Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama have a bad day. Boyfriends to the rescue.Also we learn not to piss off a certain Pudding haired kitten. And definitely don't hurt Shouyou.(This story needs the previous ones to make sense)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu Soulmates AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736596
Comments: 31
Kudos: 688





	Sweet, Sweet Revenge

I woke up in a different position than when I went to sleep. Which meant that one of my boyfriends probably had to move me so that they could get up. I tiredly reach out to Tooru's side to see if he was the one who left. And when my hand met with flesh, I rolled over and climbed onto of him. Tucking my head under his head, I wrapped my arms and legs around him before closing my eyes again. 

I heard a sigh.

"Tobio-chan," His voice was more amused than annoyed," I was trying to use my phone you know."

Embarrased, I mumbled an apology and made to get off. But I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me back down.

"I never said to leave," He said smirking," Its rather nice to have someone who likes to stay in bed with me on days off. Iwa-chan gets up and does all his early-bird bullshit."

I feel a chuckle run through his chest. It calmed the excess stress in my shoulders, and I melted into his chest.

Hands carded through my hair.

  
"You slept the entire night," Tooru said content," It makes me happy that you've been able to sleep better recently."

I hummed looking up at him. I rested my chin on his chest and stared into his chocolate brown eyes as they met with mine. 

"I guess I just have better things to dream about now," I said. I tried to seem flirtatious but when I thought of what 'Better Things' was I ended up blushing. It didn't help that we were both still naked from 'better things' last night.

He threw back his head and laughed.

"Tobio-chan is so cute when he blushes," Tooru says through his laughter.

"I agree," another voice says amused from the door.

"Ah," Tooru says looking at the door," I see Iwa-chan was taking a shower. I was wondering where you were."

"Well actually I was on a run, but I took a shower before coming back in the room because I didn't want to hear you whining about how bad I smelled when I came back in the room." Hajime says. 

I looked up to where he was standing and I felt my mouth go dry. And I'm not even sure why, because I had literally seen this beautiful man naked countless times in the many months that I had lived with them. I was now in my second year of high school. There was no reason not to be used to the sight by now.

And yet, somehow, I still managed to find myself gaping like a fish. Hajime was in nothing but a pair of low riding boxers. His hair was wet and water glistened off of his skin. I turned my head away blushing madly. But I had forgotten that I was lying naked against Tooru, and that he could feel my excitement as it rose. At least until I felt his too. 

I let out a yelp of surprise as his hands came up to my hips. I felt my shoulders tense. My eyes clenched shut. 

The hands quickly relocated to my back.

"Hey Tobio," Oikawa says serious, but gentle," We dont have to do anything, okay? It's a natural reaction to have. Hell, if you weren't getting hard from seeing us I would be concerned."

I slowly began to relax into Oikawa. I was vaguely aware of the fact that Iwaizumi had moved to the spot next to Oikawa to wrap his arms around them both.

"I'm sorry," I said," I can handle it sometimes. And then other times I freak out. I'm not sure what's wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you love," Iwaizumi says cupping my cheek, I felt him brushing his thumb up and down my jawline," I think you just are able to handle it better when you have time to prepare your mind for what's going to happen. There is nothing wrong with you. There never was."

He pulls me into a kiss.

"Now I believe you said Hinata was coming over tonight?" Iwaizumi says.

"Yeah," I responded," He called me last night about visiting. I guess Kenma and Kuroo will be here too."

"You were worried about him a couple days ago, right? Is he okay?" Asked Tooru.

I winced slightly, "His dad is getting released from prison on good behavior today. He isn't a good person. Shou's mom wants him out of the house in case he decides to go by to get his stuff from before he went to prison."

"Shit," Hajime says," we have the guest room they can stay in if need be." 

"I'll let him know," I said smiling before sliding off of Tooru and placing my feet on the floor," I am going to make dinner tonight, so if the two of you want to go to the store and get some ingredients for something, that would be great."

"You just want Tooru out of the house so he doesn't eat the cookies your going to bake, right?" Iwaizumi asks smirking.

"Hey! Rude!"

"That about sums it up," I said ignoring Oikawa's Squaking protest.

"I think I can handle keeping him away for about two hours." Iwaizumi says.

"I am right here you know!"

"That will be perfect," I say giving him a thumbs up.

I stretch purposefully bending over to touch my toes right next to Oikawa's side of the bed. I smirk to myself as I hear a pained whine coming from my victim's mouth, and then grab my clothes and leave for the bathroom.

"You guys are evil today," I hear Oikawa groan before leaving the room.

I sent a quick text to Hinata saying that he was going to spend the night, before throwing on my shorts and one of Oikawa's alien hoodies.

Twenty minutes later I was kissing them both as they leave the house to get groceries.

"We might be a bit longer than two hours," Hajime says kissing my head," Tooru and I have to stop by our university to see one of our professors about an email that we recieved."

Tooru groaned before kissing me and heading out the door, mumbling all the way about 'A stupid old hag who doesn't know the difference between facts and opinion'. Hajime rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement. 

"It's fine," I said cheerfully," Hinata said he will be here in an hour. Oh, if you are still out and about when Kuroo-san and Kenma-san come, it might be a good idea to pick them up at the train station."

"What time will they be getting in?" Hajime asks.

"Hinata said they had to take care of some school stuff before they could meet back up with him," I said," So maybe 1 pm. I think Tooru has Kuuro's number from the most recent practice games in Tokyo."

"Okay," Hajime says, kissing my head," We'll take care of it."

I watched as the door closed and turned quickly to get started on my baking.

I was half-way through getting out all of the ingredients when there was a knock at the door. I jumped slightly at the sudden unexpected noise before putting the eggs I had been carrying onto the counter and walking over to the door.

I opened it to reveal a very disheveled orange haired crow.

"Hey," he said, looking up from his feet.

I breath caught in my throat. There were tears falling from his eyes. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house before he could say another word. I shut the door and locked it as well. 

"What happened?" I asked panicked, immediately fearing the worst.

"I got back early from Tokyo this morning," he said," and I dropped by my house to see my mom. And when I got the text from you I started packing some stuff to bring. While I was packing I heard a commotion downstairs, so I go down. My dad was standing there with a couple police officers. I mean he was being escorted so he couldn't do anything physical, but he was always good at mind games. I just ran out of the house without thinking. I didn't even grab my bag when I left. And I am too scared to go back." 

By the end of his story he was leaning into my chest and sobbing. I wrapped my arms around him as he cried.

"I just don't understand why he gets to get off easy," Hinata said sobbing," After everything he's done he gets to roam free because he behaved under the watchful eye of prison guards. I feel like shit. I got nine years of not being able to relax and not being able to be safe. And he barely gets a few years."

I could feel the front of my shirt being soaked as he cried. But I didn't mind. Our roles had been reversed countless times, and never once had Hinata complained about his shirt getting wet.

"Do you want to help me bake some cookies?" I asked," It might get your mind off things."

Hinata nodded before heading into the kitchen. I wasn't concerned about him being in there alone. The boy was a master Baker. So I took out my phone really quick.

 **Tobio** has added **Kenma, Tooru, Hajime, Kurro,** and **Shouyou** to the group.

 **Kageyama** : Hey I know we have a race on who gets to kill my dad. But let me just say I am about to win in the race of killing Hinata's dad.

 **Kenma** : I have personally looked up 4000 different ways to kill this man without a lot of athletic ability. Don't take this from me Kageyama Tobio.

 **Kuroo** : I wish I could say that he was joking. But I am pretty sure the government now watches our apartment. I am totally down for like all of us killing him though. Could be like a Kill-fest.

 **Tooru** : That sounds utterly terrifying... but also like a ton of fun, let's do it.

 **Hajime** : Tooru, your ass is too pretty for jail. Calm down.

 **Kenma** : Bold of you to assume I would be caught.

 **Tobio** : Honestly Kenma would be the one to get away with murder. Alright that's settled, kill-fest for Hinata's dad later tonight.

 **Tooru** : And yours too babe ;)

There were several texts of agreement before I pocketed my phone again and made my way into the kitchen.

Hinata was already happily rolling the dough between his palms. Though I could sense a certain skittishness and stress that he was holding on his shoulders. 

He saw me walk in and then he paused. Seeming to remember something before turning to me.

"Hey Tobio," he said," What was your dad's name?"

"Kiyoshi," I said after a pause.

I heard a large clatter. And I looked over at Hinata. He had a panicked look on his face.

"Did your dad ever have a friend," he asked, he gestured with his hands," who ya know... he let be with you."

"Yeah," I said," Once or twice. But it wasn't like he had to pay. It wasn't like your situations."

"No you don't understand," Hinata said. His voice was panicked," I think our dad's knew each other. My dad mentioned something that jogged a memory for me today he said your dad's name. Said he was in town and wanted to see me and his son again."

"I am sure there is more than one person with my dad's name," I said nervously. I didn't want to believe it. I hadn't seen my dad in years. He couldn't just show up now. 

"What did your dad's friend look like?" Hinata asked.

"Tall, Brown Hair, Golden-brown eyes-," I cut myself off as I stared into the eyes of my best friend. "Oh my God that was your father."

"We aren't safe," Hinata said nervously," They know we know each other. They are going to try and get us both at once."

I shook my head. "We don't know that for sure," I said, but my voice was shaking. The fact that Hinata's father had even mentioned my own being in town was extremely unsettling," Besides, my dad doesn't know where I live now. And no one who knows where we live now would tell him. They all know he's a dirtbag."

Hinata visibly calms down. 

"No, yeah, no," he said, his shoulders dropped in relief," You're right. I'm sorry. I'm high strung right now."

"It is going to be okay," I said. Even though I directed what I said towards Hinata. The words had been for me as much as anyone else. And I felt much better after thinking through it logically.

I heard a knocking at the door again and looked up at the clock. It was close to 1. Maybe it was the boys. Did they forget their keys.

As I was opening the door I felt my phone buzz.

 **Tooru** : Just picked up the two kitty cats. Be home in 15 mins.

I glanced up in confusion as to who would be at my door only to see my mother glaring at me with those uncaring eyes of hers. Behind her was my father, and a man who I recognized as my father's friend from when I was younger. 

Hinata's Dad.

I tried to slam the door shut again but Hinata's dad was quicker as he stuck a foot out to stop the door from closing. Before I knew it, the three people I hated most in life were invading my safe place. 

I felt a surge of panic rush through me before feeling a snap.

The emotional part of my soulmate bond, had just snapped into place. And I don't think I could have gotten better timing. I felt my phone ring in my hand.

Good, they felt it too.  
They are on the way.  
Just hold out a little longer.

Hinata's dad smirked at me and then at something behind me.

And when I heard a sob of fear I knew who was behind me.

"Thank you for helping us," he said to my mom," Here, for your troubles."

He handed my mom a stack of bills. And I watched as that vile woman left without a second glance.

Briefly I wondered how he was able to accomplish all of this immediately after getting out of jail. But I decided I didn't want to search for the answer while me and my best friend were staring into the eyes of our worst nightmares.

I felt confusion and worry from the other side of my bond. And I tried to push the feelings of panic further. I needed them to hurry. 

I was so focused on pushing the feelings of panic over the bond that I didn't notice my dad raising a hand to strike me. Not until I saw Hinata crumple to the ground in front of me after having jumped to protect me.

I looked down and saw him cradling his cheek in his hand.

He stood back up and stood in front of me.

"Leave him out of this," Hinata said, his voice trembled," He is finally happy. I won't let you touch him." 

He was shaking. And I suddenly remembered all the times he ran into bigger and stronger volleyball players in the bathroom, I remembered how he would panic and run away. 

"It's okay baby," I watched in disgust as his own father reached out to cares his son's cheek, "We are going to have fun with both of you. Then we are going to take you and sell both of you on the black market. Make a ton of money. Maybe I will send some to your soulmates as compensation."

Hinata was shaking. I forced the feelings of panic over the bond so hard I felt the bond would break.

**I NEED YOU HERE NOW**

I tried to say. Tried to infer. It was taking energy to push the emotion. Energy I was running out of and might need. 

Tooru said 15 minutes. If he rushes he can cut that down to 10 mins. It has been 2. 

**HURRY!!!**

"You're son is going to make us a ton of money Hideo," my dad says and I freeze," I watch as my father reaches forward to touch my best friend.

I move without thinking and grab his hand before it reaches Hinata.

"Don't fucking touch him you bastard!" The words come out almost as a growl. It was animalistic.

But I was weak from the amount of energy it took to push an emotion across the bond. And so when Hinata's dad threw me to the side, I fell without being able to put up much of a fight. I fell weakly against the ground.

"I mean look at him," my dad says now grabbing Hinata," he still looks like a little kid. He even still panics like a virgin. If we can get him to keep his mouth shut he will be an excellent source of income."

"Your son is pretty though," Hinata's dad says crouching in front of me," He'll get plenty of customers as well."

I watched as he checked over Hinata, thank god he wasn't really touching him.

I looked at the clock.

Just hold out 5 more minutes. 

  
Calling the police wasn't an option. Giving these guys a time constraint would make them work quicker. Not to mention both of them had a gun on their hip. And each one of them had an eye on both of us.

There was no guarantee that the boys had called the cops either. They might not have understood the current situation we were in to it's full potential. I know I never would have guessed this as something to happen. My only hope was that they had connected the pain on Hinata's bond to the panic in mine. And again there was no guarantee.

The only guarantee I had was that they were on their way. I just had the stall a little bit longer. 

"Leave us alone," I said," You've hurt us enough. Just please leave us alone."

I was panicking. But somewhere along the body I felt a surge of protectiveness. 

Hinata saw the four of them before I did. And I will forever hate and praise him for what he did next.

Lunging forward and reaching with both of his hands he grabbed both of the guns from the males while they were distracted by my plea. He slipped and fell at their feet but quickly tossed the guns to the other side of the room. He was standing back up, when his dad grabbed him by the throat and slammed him onto the ground. My dad hopped over to join in but I grabbed him. He was on top of me in a flash, his fist was raised, ready to smash into my face. But a Flash of colors went across my vision and suddenly the weight was gone. And Iwaizumi was picking me up off the ground. I looked over to where Tooru now stood above my, now, unconscious father breathing heavily. Kuuro mirrored his actions over top of Hinata's dad. Both mine and Hinata's father played on the ground bloody and beaten. 

In a panic I searched for Hinata. Only to kind him clutching to Kenma in a fit of pure terror. It seemed all the bravery he had felt before was gone along with the adrenaline.

"We called the cops," said Hajime, he is out of breath. And I think I can feel him shaking slightly. "But apparently Kenma drives faster than cops. Thought we were going to die before we got here. So many red lights we ran. But, I am glad we did."

I watched as Kuroo gave Hinata's dad one last hard kick before going over to help Kenma comfort Hinata.

I looked to see if Oikawa would do something similar, but when I saw him he seemed to be shaking with a rage that I had never seen him harbor before. He was staring at my dad like he was about to kill the man. And honestly, he probably was.

I stood up, stumbling a bit, and made my way over to him. Distantly I heard sirens in the distance and knew the cops would be there soon. But I didn't care about that. I wrapped my arms around Tooru.

"Leave him, he's not worth going to jail over," I said crying," Don't let him take anything else from me."

I felt Tooru slowly relax against me, before turning and pulling me into a hug. Iwaizumi came up behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder. I felt him circle his arms around my waist.

Hours later, when it had turned dark and the police were done with everything they had to do. The six of us all sat down to watch a movie.

"God that felt good to punch that fucker in the jaw," Oikawa said from beside me suddenly. 

"I kneed my guy in the balls before breaking his jaw," Kuroo said. "There is nothing quite as good feeling as kicking the shit out of a bastard like that."

"I put poison ivy down the front of both their pants." Kenma said quietly.

There was a moment of silence.

"What?" All the rest of us asked.

"On their medical records it said the were both extremely allergic to poison ivy, like it is deadly for them to touch it," Kenma said simply, as if this was a normal day to hack a person's medical records," so I put poison ivy down the front of their pants. They want to fuck something. Fuck that."

"Orange Kitten," Kuroo says, looking slightly afraid," Remind me to never piss off Pudding Kitten."

"Just for that comment you better sleep with one eye open tonight Kuroo," Kenma says. But there is a glint of a smile on his face.

Hinata giggles, and I laugh when his eyes meet mine. Soon all of us are dissolved into fits of laughter. 

And if they laughed harder after one of the arresting officers from earlier told them, on the down low, that two prisoners were now having an extreme allergic reaction in their pelvic areas. Well no one had to know, did they.

[Join the discord!!!](https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!!! I had to write this on my phone so editing is rough. When I get my laptop back I will re-edit


End file.
